Fated Poison
by Rekino
Summary: Tenten is upset and takes out her fury on a couple of targets, when Neji arrives and accidently gets hit, she realises she unintentionally has poisoned him. And a certain situation causes Neji to lose his shirt- Tenten finds it hard to concentrate. [NxT]


**Title: **Fated Poison

**Chapter: **1 – Accidents Happen

**Author: **Rekino

**Pairings: **Neji x Tenten

**Disclaimer: **These characters pitifully enough, do not belong to me. So leave me alone.

**Summary: **Tenten's upset and takes out her fury on a couple of targets, when Neji arrives and accidentally gets hit, she realises she unintentionally has poisoned him. What will happen? Neji x Tenten

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" This particular sentence was emphasized with a thump, when hard metal connected with wood in deadly precision. Leaving no room for faults. With a low growl that emitted from the back of a certain weapon master's throat, she automatically launched herself in the air preparing herself for a fury of attacks. The breeze and the adrenaline she received from doing so only provided to infuriate her further. She seemed deeply distressed, or enraged in other terms for reasons unknown.

The wind whistled as she skimmed towards the sky. Bright rays of sun heating up her skin, yet she ignored all. Focusing on something else. Using her lightweight and a lean branch as leverage, she snaked her hand to behind her back where two scrolls were stored. Unravelling it as she skimmed into the air, she twirled around as the scrolls flew open on its own accord; parchment opening to reveal symbolic characters on the long length of paper.

Tenten concentrated resolutely. Chakra promptly being released so she could continue to stay the air and remain light. She grabbed the weapons angrily and flicked them towards her targets in dangerous accuracy. She didn't need to look at them to tell they were hitting dead on. She didn't need to anymore for she was always right on target.

The kunoichi blinked when she felt a sudden change in the winds. Scowling, she continued her barrage of attacks but this time she focused it on the northern part of the forest, only a few feet away from her.

The unmistakable sounds of clinks meant that her weapons were being repelled. Deflected if you please. The brunette then began to get more irritated, ignoring the beads of sweat, which were now trailing down her forehead.

Noticing her weapons were diminishing in number, she frowned and threw her last shurikens from her holster instead, landing stealthily on the soil of the forest. Her hands were blackened with dirt but she paid no heed to them.

The thirteen year-old could hear a grunt emerging from the shadows; she reached into her holster and grabbed a kunai holding it up away from her face. The metal reflecting off the sheen of the sun's rays. She calculated the distance between herself and the enemy, soon he would be in her range, and soon-

"Not bad." A voice replied, and soon a figure became apparent from the ever-present darkness. A form she knew so well.

Tenten blinked, she certainly wasn't expecting _him_. "Neji?" she asked blankly, her stance relaxing as she came to regard her teammate.

The Byakugan master glanced at her and nodded simply. Brushing off the wave of devices that could have killed any normal human being, but of course, not him. "Who else? Couldn't you tell it was me by my chakra?" came the casual reply. The weapon mistress almost hit herself in the head in annoyance. Of course it was Neji! Who else had that kind of defence besides Gaara of the Sand?

"Sorry about attacking you. I wasn't concentrating much…" Tenten mumbled as she flicked her wrist and the kunai embedded itself within the bullseye of the target. Point blank.

"Not concentrating? You? I think you were." Neji said with a snort as he motioned to his right shoulder. Tenten blinked and followed his gaze. The trail making her wince when she noticed that his usual pale shoulder had been cut and his shirt was torn and stained with crimson spots.

"I did that?" Tenten whispered inaudibly. Never had she meant to hurt him on purpose. Hell, she didn't even know it was him! But the fact that she had managed to hit him was something.

She blinked and unknowingly her body was taking slow steps towards the white-eyed shinobi. He just stared at her. She held out a slender hand to the junction of his neck, he flinched when she reached out towards the wound. He hissed in pain when she fingered it lightly, the movements contracting on its own.

Tenten snapped out of reverie and wiped her dirty hands against her shorts. Inside she had been wondering how deeply she had hurt him, as bad luck came to have it, it was a few inches deep. Nothing serious enough, but bad enough to cause pain. She pulled out a wrap of white bandages that she always brought along for emergencies and motioned to Neji to sit down on the ground, he glared solemnly as if he had better things to do but obeyed her anyway.

He settled himself on the flat surface of the soil, his back against the trunk of a huge tree, while she took out a bottle of water and washed her hands. The crystalline drops dripped from her slender fingers, which he couldn't help notice. He mentally slapped himself for regarding a teammate in such a way. She leaned forward and froze suddenly. Neji looked at her, contemplating why she had stopped her actions.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring the splash of crimson, which had begun to appear on her face as she looked away to ignore his ever-knowing gaze.

"Uhh, Nej… you gotta take off your shirt." she muttered not quite meeting his blank stare. He blinked dumbly.

"What?" he asked with a frown. He wasn't sure if he had actually heard her right. Was this some kind of ploy to get him shirtless? Women had fiendish minds.

Letting off a heavy sigh, Tenten faced him and gave him a dark stare. "You have to take off your shirt, the wound needs to be cleaned out." She said stubbornly, her ebony eyes flashing angrily. Hinting at the same time that if he wouldn't take it off, she eventually would. Tenten was quite persuasive. Not to mention stubborn. Things would go array if her demands weren't met. Hyuuga knew this so well. And the last thing he wanted was an uncontrollable Weapon's Mistress.

So in typical Hyuuga fashion, he continued to stare back at her with an arched brow. Eyes searching for that right amount of seriousness within her own. The seconds ticked by and silence continued to reign through the forest except for the occasional chirping being emitted from the birds.

He sighed in defeat and stood up, reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. He stiffened when his wound ached as he was in the process of removing his clothing but he made no sound as he took off his shirt and sat down in front of Tenten, his back to her. Sparing her any embarrassment. He noticed that she had suddenly gotten deathly still, he turned his face towards her to question her when he caught her staring at his injury with wide eyes and then, she gasped.

"Oh no…"

**To be continued ... **

* * *

Eh… I wonder what's going to happen next… don't you? Lol. Reviews and constructive criticism are deeply appreciated. Thanks!

Rekino


End file.
